pyro_pluginsfandomcom-20200216-history
PyroMining
PyroMining is a mining plugin aimed at survival servers. This is a premium resource. Fluxes Fluxes can be found when mining different types of ores. You can find them in these ores: * Coal Ore * Redstone Ore * Lapis Ore * Emerald Ore * Diamond Ore * Quartz Ore Fluxes can be sold to the mine shop (/mine shop) for money. You can choose to setup a non-money economy using the configuration file and not having Vault installed on the server. (you can override this setting if you want to have Vault). You can create your own Fluxes inside the flux.yml file following the format shown there already. Fluxes currently have no other use apart from being sold to the mining shop currently. Gemstones Gemstones are found when randomly mining. They are typically a lot rarer then fluxes and sell for more. Gemstones have a quality meter which decides the end sell price of the item. The tiers are listed below with the default configuration multipliers. (please note these may differ on other servers) * Ruined (0.7x) * BadlyDamaged (0.8x) * Damaged (0.9x) * Worn (1.0x) * Pristine (1.25x) Higher the quality of the gemstone, the more money you will get. You can find gemstones in these blocks: * Coal Ore * Redstone Ore * Quartz Ore * Lapis Ore * Diamond Ore * Emerald Ore Mysterious Dust Mysterious Dust is also found randomly when breaking any ore that is not Iron or Gold. Mysterious dust can be refined using a refinery. (see the picture to the right). Mysterious Dust can drop these items: * Void Shards * Rune Dust * Uncharged Oracleite You can use these items for other parts of the plugin. See below for more information on each item and how it works. Passives / Runes (Guardians) The passive system is one key feature of the plugin that everyone will get into at some point. This is one of the oldest features of the plugin. See below for a step-by-step guide on how to unlock a passive. # Check to see if you're a high enough level for the passive. (check the concrete at the bottom with the correct tier. You can check your level using /mine stats) # Summon Rune Guardians using Rune Dust on Redstone Ore. When you kill them, you have a 40% chance to get the corosponding rune. (this drop chance can be altered by owners. You can check the drop chance in the /mine passives GUI) # Gather all the Runes required to unlock the passive. (this will be on the lore of the passive you want to unlock) # Unlock it! # Earn Zeta to upgrade the passive. (You earn Zeta by mining ores.) There are seven levels to each passive. Passives are abilities that are always active. Depending on the tier of the passive you have active, it will take up-to 5 passive slots up. See below: * Common: 1 Passive Slot * Uncommon: 2 Passive Slots * Rare: 3 Passive Slots * Legendary: 4 Passive Slots * Exotic: 5 Passive Slots. Everyone starts off with 5 passive slots. However, this can be increased by using Radalite Tears which are earned as a 30% drop chance from the 1st Oracle. (see the Oracle section for more information) Rune Guardians are typically easy to kill, given that you have using the correct gear. To summon a Rune Guardian, use a Rune Dust on a Redstone Ore. If you are trying to summon a specific Rune Guardian, you will need 3 Rune Dust intead of the 1. Rune Guardians are IMMUNE to all projectiles. Oracles The next big feature of the plugin and a feature which is currently still in development is the Oracles. Oracles are end-game bosses and can only be summoned at level 30+ at default (can be changed depending on the server owner). There are currently three Oracles, however, only two are accessible at the moment. See below for information on each Oracle, what they drop and how to summon them. To summon the first Oracle, you will need Charged Oracleite. You earn this from charging Uncharged Oracleite by holding it in your off-hand and mining diamond ore without silk touch. Phase 1: Radalite The first Oracle or 'phase' is Radalite. She is a fire-based Oracle who specializes in setting everything on fire. She is currently the easiest one to beat with only having 750 health. To summon her, use a fully charged Oracleite on an Emerald Ore. Please note that there is a one hour cooldown between fighting her again after summoning her. When on fire, she will deal more damage and take less damage. She does not have any special attacks and is pretty tame to begin with. When successfully killed, she has the following drop table: * Radalite Tear '(30%) * '''Hell Rune '(100%) Phase 2: Impulse Impulse is the second Oracle or 'phase'. He is a lightning based Oracle and deals massive amounts of damage in close proximity to the attacker. To summon him. Use a Hell Rune on an Emerald ore. Please note that there is a one hour cooldown between fighting him again after summoning him. When damaged, Impulse has a 20% chance to enter a rage mode where he will deal 200% damage for 5 seconds. He also has a 50% chance to apply weakness to players close to him for 6 seconds every 10 seconds. When he reaches 100 health. He will enter his final phase. If he is not killed within 20 seconds, he will disappear and deal all the damage done to him to nearby players instantly killing them. During this phase, he will strike lightning to all players every second meaning he will do increased damage. It is recommended to fight him in a group and bring regeneration potions or golden apples. When successfully killed, he has the following drop table: * 'Aurite '(100%) * '''Light Rune (100%) Phase 3: Tohka Tohka is the final Oracle currently and she is the toughest out of the three Oracles. She is regarded as the "Princess" of them. It is strongly recommenced to fight her in a party as fighting her solo will be very difficult and most likely end up in you dying. It is recommended to bring golden apples, potions, more people and Arcane Grace to the fight. You currently can not summon her. She will be released in a future update. She has 2000 health and deals 20 damage per hit. She has many different and unique abilities which are listed below. * Resistance Swapper: Every 15 seconds she will become immune to a specific damage type. This could be posion damage, fire damage, melee damage, bow damage or many more. This will be displayed to you in the action bar. * Minions: '''Whenever she loses 300 health, she will summon a clone of either Radalite or Impulse to help fight who are unkillable and will disappear after 30 seconds. * '''Total Eclipse: '''When she goes below 300 health. She will enter her final phase. During this phase, she will become twice as fast and will deflect all incoming projectiles. She will equip her legendary sword and deal '''200% extra damage. Every 10 seconds, she will cycle damage types, dealing different damage types to you. Posion, fire, void (bypasses armor), wither, blindness, slowness and weakness. * Astral Dress: When she hits 50 health, she will go berserk and summon both minions to aid her in one final battle. If not killed within 20 seconds, she will regenerate 300 health and enter the total eclipse phase once again. When successfully killed, she will drop the following items: * Astralite '(100%) - Will drop up-to 16 of these. * '''Aurite '(100%) * 'Tohka Arcane '(5%) - A special Arcane only obtained from killing her. Gives an unknown effect... * 'Eclipse Rune '(50%) Singularity / Arcanes (Aurite) The singularity is the most recent addition to the mining plugin. This is a complex feature which opens up the entire '''Arcane system. Everything about the singularity will be explained below. Singularity The singularity is based around Arcanes and random blocks that you pick up from mining such as stone, diorite, granite and andesite. When the singularity is active, when you pick up these blocks they will be turned into 'stored blocks'. Stored blocks currently does not have a use as of yet. To charge the singularity, you need 'Void Shards'. You can obtain these from refining mysterious dust at a 75% chance at base to obtain one. Using a Void Shard will give you between 1 and 15 singularity charge per use. To activate the singularity. Do /mine singularity and click the ender eye / ender pearl in the inventory. Please note that the charge does decrease with time so make sure to keep it topped up if you want to use it for an extended period of time. While the singularity is active, you will have a 1% chance at base to find Unstable Element. (see below for more information) You will also have a chance to find 'Void Rifts'. '(see below again) Void Energy Void Energy is a community and a server wide energy meter. You can access this from the same GUI as the singularity by using '/mine singularity. You can add 2''' charge by consuming one Rune Dust by clicking the beacon inside of the singularity menu. The more Rune Dust and Void Energy there is, the higher the Unstable Element drop chance. If one player puts in 5 Rune Dust, that will affect the servers drop chance for Unstable Element. This makes it so multiple people can fill it up to increase the drop chance for everyone online. Void Energy decays '''0.1 every 6 seconds so keep this in mind. Unstable Element Unstable Element is a main component in Arcanes. You use Unstable Element to upgrade and activate arcanes. Unstable Element is randomly dropped while mining ores with the singularity active. You can increase the drop chance of Unstable Element by filling up the Void Energy bar. Void Rifts While the singularity is active and above 100 charge, 'Void Rifts' will occur randomly when mining ores. Void Rifts consist of Corrupted Mobs which randomly spawn from a pool. These mobs have 1.5x base statistics in health, damage and speed. When killed, these mobs have a chance to drop Corrupted Shards which are used to upgrade and add charges back to Arcanes. Aurite Aurite is an item that will drop from both the 2nd and 3rd Oracles. These items always drop unless the setting has been changed inside of the config. To unlock an Aurite, you must complete the challenge on the item. This can be anything from: * 'Mine 194 Coal Ore' * 'Mine 2048 Stone' * 'Mine 50 Obsidian' The challenges can be created / removed inside of the config.yml if you so desire. Once you complete this challenge, a sound will play and the item if your off-hand will turn into an Arcane. Arcanes Arcanes are essentially items that can be used to give you a buff for a duration of time. The buff and duration of the buff are all factors depending on the Arcane you are using and the level of the Arcane. Arcanes are mainly end-game and cannot be obtained until you reach level 35 in mining. You can track your progress using (/mine stats). There are quite a few factors for Arcanes which will be listed below. Obtaining Them To obtain Arcanes, you need to complete an Aurite challenge. Please see above inside of the singularity section for information on how to obtain Aurite and what it is. Corrupted Shards (Activations) Corrupted Shards are a key element when it comes to upgrading and maintaining your Arcanes. You will need Corrupted Shards when upgrading your Arcanes and when you want to add activations. Each time you use the Arcane, it will lose 1 activation. When it reaches 0 it WILL NOT break. It will just be unusable until refilled with charges. For more information on Corrupted Shards, see the Void Rifts section above. Unstable Element (Activations) Like the corrupted shards, unstable element is also required to activate Arcanes. This will not be the case in v3.10.0 of the plugin. Unstable element is used to upgrade and activate Arcanes currently. Aside from this, there is no other use for Unstable Element currently. You can find a full list of all the Arcanes below: * Arcane Ice - Gives fire res * Arcane Tempo - Haste * Arcane Flux - Has a chance to drop a bonus flux * Arcane Element - Bonus chance to get unstable element * Arcane Charge - Chance to not use a singularity charge when active * Arcane Mend - Repairs pickaxe when mining * Arcane Guardian - Take less damage from Rune Guardians * Arcane Grace - Take less damage from Oracles * Arcane Enhance - Increases the drop chance of runes from rune guardians * Arcane Arcaze - Bonus Mysterious Dust chance * Arcane Luck - Random Effects * Arcane Refined - Refinery has a chance to give bonus drops